Queens Blade: VANQUISHED
by MatrixreloadII
Summary: !CAPITULO 5! !ACTUALIZADO! Basada en el libro de ilustraciones Vanquished, se narra la historia de varias protagonistas derrotadas. Segunda historia enfocada a la sensual monja Shigui. !CONTENIDO EROTICO!
1. Chapter 1

**Queen's Blade Vanquished Queens**

Estos eventos son basados en el libro de ilustraciones No. 1 donde las hermosas y sensuales Queens Blade son derrotadas y quedando a merced de sus captores. (Los cuales no ven con malos ojos a lindas y bellas guerreras)

**ADVERTENCIA** Alto contenido erotico y temas sobre abuso sexual. Lectores y MUY EN ESPECIAL a las lectoras abstenerse de leer esta historia si los temas anteriormente mencionados ofenden sus principios morales, eticos y/o religiosos.

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y criticas de todo tipo (Muy en especial las constructivas)

Capitulo 1 : **Tomoe.** Musha-Miko derrotada por sus eternos enemigos los _Ninjas Kouma Korps_.

Tomoe la hermosa guerrera Miko se encontraba tirada de espaldas dentro de la fria agua en la orilla de un pequeño lago, respirando agitadamente y mirando al cielo nocturno. Aun si ella estuviera agradecida por haber sido revivida por la fria agua, ella no tenia la mas minima fuerza para contraatacar a su oponente, un Ninja del Clan Kouma Korps. Su brazo estaba adormecido, ella apenas podia tener en sus mano su espada, y no tenia la fuerza para levantarse y ponerse de pie.

Asi. Dentro del agua para ella,sus ropas humedas se habian vuelto pesadas como una armadara y haciendo que su cuerpo se mantuviera quieto en la superficie de la gelida y fria agua.

Levantarse e intentar un contra ataque, era algo que no podia preguntarle a su cuerpo, ella estaba en sus limites.

Su piel, que sentia caliente despues de la batalla, esta rapidamente enfriandose por el duro golpe del frio aire nocturno.

La exaltacion de la batalla ahora lo sentia como un evento del remoto pasado. La unica cosa grabada firmemente en su conciencia era la fuerza de el nuevo lider del Clan Kouma. La nemesis de las Musha-Mikos.

-"Si se trata de esto ¿No pueden simple niñas reemplazar a las Musha-Mikos?"

Al escuchar la voz de la persona que la habia derrotado Tomoe noto su propia apariencia y se sonrojo timidamente.

Asi como sus ropas, desgarradas por la batalla se habian humedecido por la batalla, la transparencia de las mismas mostraba la suave piel blanca de Tomoe y el nudo que deberia estar fuertemente atado a su cintura se habia aflojado por completo, mostrando su indefensa figura. Ella estaba practicamente desnuda, inclusive los nudos que sostenia la pequeña prenda que cubria su mas valioso tesoro que tenia en su entrepierna se habia tambien alojado y se encontraba flotando pero aun cubriendo esa parte de su cuerpo, un simple movimiento del agua con un dedo podria separar facilmente la prenda de su cuerpo. Pero ella no tenia la fuerza para cubrirse asi misma.

Los ojos del ninja llenos de intenso deseo recorrieron el sensual y hermoso cuerpo de Tomoe teñido en el color de flores de cereza como si lo tocara con la yema de sus dedos. Tomoe sintio su propio pulso en sus ojos y los cerro.

-¿Te resistiras? ¿O aceptas tu derrota?-Dijo el ninja.

En respuesta a la pregunta del ganador Tomoe solto su espada. Aceptando la derrota la Musha Miko habia entregado su cuerpo a su rival miro a la luna en la cielo nocturno.

El ninja entro al agua, se agacho y cargo a la hermosa mujer y en proceso las telas que cubria su cuerpo calleron de lado al igual que su diminuta pantaleta dejando al descubierto sus hermosos encantos, los ojos del ninja brillaron de deseo y pasion al ver los perfectos y carnosos senos de ella para despues enfocarla en el triangulo invertdido de bello pubico negro que se encontraba en la entrepierna de ella, Tomoe queriendo morirse cerro sus ojos y giro a un lado su cabeza, sabia lo que iba a pasarle y que quizas al terminar la noche ya no contaria con su virtud que le otorgara el derecho a portar su traje de Musha-Miko. Una solitaria lagrima recorrio su mejilla derecha al comprender el destino que le esperaba esta noche... A ella y a sus compañeras derrotadas.

Continuara...

Iniciamos una nueva historia con un tema fuerte basado en el libro de ilustraciones de Queens Blade: _Vanquished_. Si ya de por si el anime de Q Blade es uno de los mas ecchii que existe (Por no decir erotico) El libro se enfoca perfectamente no solo en la derrota, sino en la humillacion de las sensuales y hermosas protagonistas.

Acaba de salir el segundo libro de Vanquished, sin embargo en un punto de vista personal no supera el arte y las escenas del primer tomo. Ademas se vienen los OVAS de vanquished donde una de las protagonistas sera Tomoe con el maldito y horrible gnomo Dogura que sodomiza a la no menos sensual y hermosa guerrera dragon_ Branwen._

Finalmente no queda mas que recordarles que si los temas anteriores ofenden o dañan sus principios morales, eticos, religiosos, etc, etc. No lean la historia. Un saludo y estamos en contacto.

Proximo capitulo: Tomoe y sus compañeras sufren la entrega de sus cuerpos a manos de sus vencedores.

Terminando con tomoe el siguiente capitulo sera el de la sensual monja _Sigui._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La isla de Hinomito hogar de la princesa de ese pais y de Tomoe habia sufrido un sorpresivo ataque nocturno por parte de sus eternos rivales, el Clan de los Ninjas Korps. Habia sido un victoria aplastante para los invasores quienes tomaron desprevenidos a los habitantes quienes a pesar de contar con las poderosas guerreras conocidas como las Musha Mikos no pudieron contenerlos al recibir un sorpresivo ataque que nunca esperaron que ocurriera.

Tomoe la hermosa guerrera se encontraba en los fuertes brazos del lider de los korps, su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, sin la fuerza suficiente para moveverse, practicamente desnuda y siendo llevada a una pequeña cabaña cerca del palacio el cual habia sido profanado y sin saber cual habia sido el destino de su amada princesa a la cual juro proteger con su vida. Con muchos problemas giro su cabeza y abrio lentamente sus ojos solo para ver como muchas de sus compañeras por no decir sus hermanas, eran llevadas adentro de varias chozas y cabañas en donde ellas vivian por varios ninjas, cada hogar recibia a una Miko y por lo menos a tres ninjas, muchas de las cuales antes de ingresar habian perdido sus ropas en el trayecto por paarte de sus captores, una lagrima de trsteza y frustacion salio de uno de los hermosos ojos de ella al comprender el cruel destino que les esperaba a ellas dentro de sus hogares con sus captores y mas aun...A ella misma.

Con muchos problemas comenzo a recordar los eventos que habian ocurrido antes del ataque a la isla de hinomoto y en su mente se formaron als imagenes de ella platicando en el salon del palacio con un sumo sacerdote explicandole que quizas muy pronto la corporacion ninja podria atacarlos, pero jamas pensaron que dicho ataque seria esa misma noche.

Despues de esa platica Tomoe se retiro a sus habitaciones para darse un baño mientras meditaba en la platica que habia tenido con el sacerdote. Pero mas que nada en una persona de los ninjas, una vieja conocida, su archirival: Shizuka.

-_Ella es una de las poderosas ninjas de los Korps, tendre que utilizar todas mis habilidades y mis tecnicas secretas si quiero llegar a derrotarla, es mas, quizas necesite ayuda de una o de dos de mis hermanas...Tendre que idear una estrategia para ponernos de acuerdo y..._

-!QUIETA AHI MIKO!

Fue el enorme rito que la saco de sus pensamientos y al girar su cabeza grande fue su sorpresa al ver a 3 ninjas de los korps entrar por debajo del piso de madera, la ventana y una tina de agua, Tomoe recuperandose de la sorpresa tomo una toalla para cubrirse su cuerpo y salio huyendo del lugar perseguida por los ninjas.

Afuera del baño Tomoe grito:

-!TRIPLE PATADA GUERRERA!"

Aun sin su espada las mortales tecnicas de patada hacian de su cuerpo un arma mortal dejando inconciente a sus enemigos.

Rapidamente ingreso a su casa y se puso su uniforme de sacerdotiza y tomo su espada. Con una combinacion de belleza fisica, una mortal tecnica y dominio de la espada y un indomable y fuerte espiritu, ella era la hermosa Miko guerrera de todo Hinomoto, mas sin emabrgo, ni su poderio ni habilidades con la espada fueron suficientes para contener el sorpresivo ataque ninja y llevandola a una inminente derrota.

Tomoe abrio lentamente sus ojos solo para ver completamente desnudo a su captor y con una enorme ereccion, ella trago saliva al ver el enorme miembro de su enemigo y con el cual perderia su mas valioso tesoro que le daba el derecho a ser llamada Musha-Miko. Una inmensa ola de dolor y tristeza inundo su corazon mientras timidamente la luz de la luna alumbraba la habitacion.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En una cabaña cerca del castillo de la princesa de reino de Hinomotode Tomoe se encontraba recostada en su camastro semidesnuda e indefensa ante el lider ninja que la habia derrotado.

-Supongo que no debo decirte que entre menos opongas resistencias menos doloroso sera para ti, Por lo menos tres de mis compañeros van a disfrutar a cada una de tus hermanas, pero si eres comprensible y accesible conmigo no permitire que ninguno de mis hombres te toque ¿Entendiste?-Le dijo con un tono seco y macabro el poderoso ninja que la habia derrotado y dandole una fija mirada debajo de la mascara negra que solo dejaba ver sus negros ojos y que era lo unico que cubria de su cuerpo. Tomoe solo cerro sus ojos indicandole su sumision. La puerta de la cabaña la cual ironicamente donde estaban era el lugar donde vivia, el ninja siguio admirando a placer el hermoso y erotico cuerpo de la Miko la cual mostraba sin problema alguno los hermosos atributos fisicos que la madre naturaleza le habia otorgado, el ninja trago saliva al ver esos dos hermosos y carnosos senos coronados con unos pezones color cafe y en el centro de ellos una pequeña punta de carne, sus ojos recorrieon el blanco y suave vientre y el cual hacia lucir de una manera sensual su diminuto ombligo, su lujuria no tuvo fin cuando enfoco su vista en el tringulo invertido de bello pubico que se encontraba en sus piernas y lo que mas lo excito fue saber una cosa: Que ese hermoso cuerpo y el tesoro que se encontraba en la entrepierna de ella era puro e inmaculado, la cual era la principal virtud de una Musha-Miko: _**Ser Virgen**__._

Su cuerpo comenzo a sudar de excitacion y su ereccion parecio aumentar mas, Tomoe quien incapaz de moverse, solo tenia fuerzas para tener sus ojos abiertos y ver la lujuria de su captor y la enorme ereccion que tenia, despues solo cerro sus ojos y se resigno a su futuro, una inmensa tristeza invadio su corazon al saber que pronto ya no tendria el derecho a usar su traje de sacerdotiza pues perderia la virtud que le otorgaria usarlo: _Su virginidad._ Otra lagrima recorrio su mejilla al recordar que sus compañeras que no habian muerto correrian la misma suerte que ella y que la dinastia Hinomoto se perderia esta misma noche y mas aun, el ignorar la suerte que habia corrido su amada princesa. ¿Habria consegudio huir? Lo unico que pudo hacer fue orar a sus Dioses por que asi halla sido.

Una onda de miedo recorrio su cuerpo al sentir las rudas manos del hombre recorrer su cuerpo y comenzar a despojarla de su destrozado Kimono el cual habia cubierto con muchos problemas su hermoso cuerpo.

Ella cerro sus ojos y desvio su cabeza cuando el ninja admiro a placer sus divinos senos y los cuales lo excitaron al maximo, mas cuando sabia que esas hermosas carnes eran puras e inmaculadas.

El ninja entonces se quito su mascara para que esta no le estorbara para saborear esas deliciosas carnes y asi comenzo a acercar su rostro al ellos. Lagrimas de frustacion comenzaron a rodar en las mejillas de ella al sentir en sus senos las rudas y rasposas manos del hombre. La palma de su mano acaricio todo el contorno de su pecho por encima y por debajo de sus pezones, luego pellizco el pezon suavemente y comenzo a moverlos hacia los lados.

-!Aughh!-Fue el gemido involuntario de sus labios y haciendo un rictus de dolor en su cuerpo al sentir por primera vez en su vida esa caricia erotica en su cuerpo, el ninja sonrio con lujuria al comprobar que esa mujer nunca habia recibido ese tipo de caricas en su cuerpo, su excitacion aumento al saber que iba a poseer un cuerpo virgen y libre de pecado. Entonces junto los pechos con sus manos y comenzo a besarlos y a chuparlos de manera alterna.

-!Ughhhhh! !No...!-fue el nuevo gemido involuntario que salio de los labios de ella y un muy debil "no". Ignorando su suplica el ninja comenzo a succionar uno de sus pezones mientras que el otro lo masajeaba con su mano. Tomoe forcejeo muy debilmente su cuerpo buscando liberarse pero estaba muy debil para hacerlo.

-No...No por favor-Suplico ella pero fue ignorada por completo por el hombre que la habia derrotado., el cual engancho el pezon entre sus labios moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados y recorriendo con su lengua todo su seno. Continuo besandolos y acariciandolos, lambiendo con mas intensidad los pezones, besandolos en las puntitas, acariciandolos con los dedos y con los labios, besandolos despues e introduciendolos en su boca y rozarlos con la punta de su lengua.

-!Ughh! No, no por favoor-Gemia y suplicaba Tomoe la cual lloraba amargamente al saber que comenzaba a perder la pureza de su cuerpo y por ende el derecho a ser llamada Miko. Ignorando sus suplicas el ninja continua chupando sus senos cada vez mas, abrio su boca para introducir en ella el pezon del seno de Tomoe para lamberla y chuparla sin parar. Muy pero muy debilmente Tomoe se retorcia buscando inutilmente safarse de su agresor pero simplemente no podia, mordio sus labios y lloro, sabia que lo peor estaba por venir.

Finalmente el ninja paro al parecer satisfecho por haber saboreado esos virginales pechos, enfoco su vista en el desnudo cuerpo que tenia debajo de el, lo recorrio palmo a palmo hasta que su ojos se posaron en el tesora mas valioso que poseia la Miko en su entrepierna: Su vagina, la cual contenia su mayor virtud: **Su virginidad.**

-Relaja tu cuerpo hermosa, te prometo que te va agustar-Le dijo cinicamente el ninja el cual jadeaba de la excitacion. Tomoe hizo un rictus de miedo y rogando a los Dioses por que pudiera soportar lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Muerto de la excitacion el ninja, lambio su ombligo lo que provoco que un leve gemido saliera de los labios de la mujer, hasta que finalmente llego al preciado tesoro casto y puro que ella tenia en su entrpierna, entonces paso sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de ella y la forzo a que las levantara haciendo que quedaran en forma de "V". Tomoe temblo al pensar en lo que el hombre iba a hacer, el levanto su vista y la miro, muerta de verguenza ella cerro sus ojos y giro su cabeza de lado, el ninja sonrio satisfecho de que su oponente se resignaba a su destino y entonces comenzo a introducir su lengua en esa virginal rendija buscando inroducirla lo mas que pudo.  
-!UUGHHHHH!-Fue el fuerte gemido que salio de sus labios de Tomoe al sentir la ardeinte caricia, arqueo hacia atras su cuerpo y apreto con sus manos la cabellera del hombre, el por su aprte comenzo a lamber con mayor intensidad la vagina de la mujer, el hecho de saber que era virgen lo excito al maximo.

Tomoe ladeaba rapidamente su cabeza, apretando los dientes buscando no soltar otro gemido por verguenza y pudor, pero su cuerpo respondio a las ardientes caricias porvocando un flujo de humedad en su vagina y llenando con una ardiente sensacion de placer todo el cuerpo.  
**-!AAGHHHHHHHH!**-Fue el fuerte gemido quesalio de sus labios al sentir por primera vez en su vida un orgasmo por parte de su primera experiencia en el sexo oral.

-No...No por favor...Ya no-Suplico entre lagrimas al experimentar en su cuerpo ese placer que era prohibido para ella por ser una sacerdotiza, ya que los placeres carnales eran vedados para ellas. Pero eso solo excito mas a su agresor el cual comenzo a lamber con mas intensidad la zona mas sensible de Tomoe. Usando la punta de su lengua, lambio justo fuera de sus labios vaginales externos con pases largos uno a la vez. Luego movio hacia adentro y lambio directamente sobre cada labio moviéndose hacia la capucha de su clítoris, lambio entre los labios internos y externos furiosamente y provocando lo inevitable en la inexporta mujer al sentir ese tipo de caricias:

**-!UUGHHHHHH!-**Fue el enorme gemido involuntario que salio de sus hermosos labios al sentir una ENORME onda de placer inundar su cuerpo al tiempo que arqueaba hacia atras su cuerpo, avergonzada por haber sido traicionada por su propio cuerpo penso:

_-Dioses...Perdonenme._

Satisfecho por haber logrado que la mujer tuviera un orgasmo, algo prohibido para una Miko el ninja separo su boca de los labios de ella y le dijo:

-Por mucho que lo niegues tu cuerpo dice lo contrario y es muy honesto, por la ereccion de tus pezones y la humedad en tu vagina se ve que el lo disfruto mucho. Tomoe se sonrojo al maximo y quiso morirse de la verguenza al saber que era verdad lo que el ninja le habia dicho.

-Bueno ahora pasamos a lo mejor-Dijo cinicamente y entonces enfrente de ella comenzo a masturbarse furiosmente como si buscara que su pene alcanzara su maxima dureza, el horror se formo en el rostro de la hermosa Miko al saber que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad.

El ninja comenzo nuevamente a lamber la vagina de Tomoe provocando que la mujer arquera nuevamente su cuerpo, El hombre encontro palpitante y bien humedo el centro de la muer el cual estaba lambiendo, contemplo a la bella mujer tendida en una invitacion para el deporte del amor, observo sus hondos suspiros que hacian subir y bajar sus senos y las fuertes emociones sensuales que daban vida a las radiantes formas de su joven compañera.  
El cosquilleo que le había administrado, y las caricias dispensadas al objeto codiciado, habían provocado el flujo de humedad que suele suceder a la excitación, y Tomoe ofrecía una rendija que antojábase un durazno, bien rociado por el mejor y más dulce lubricante que pueda ofrecer la naturaleza.  
El hombre entonces suspendio su ataque sobre la vagina de la mujer y se incorporo en sus rodillas y suavemente levanto las piernas tomandolas por sus tobillos separandolas un poco y al hacerlo le dijo con algo de nervios debido a la emocion que tenia por estar a punto de poseer un cuerpo virgen:  
-Tranquila preciosa, lo hare suave.  
-Por favor, no por favor te lo suplico-Le dijo ella con miedo en su voz, el ninja ignora sus suplicas y asi Tomoe comenzo a sentir por primera vez en su vida la dureza del pene entrar en su intimdiad y un pensamiento lo dirigio a sus dioses:

_-Perdonenme...Por haberles fallado._

Durante algunos minutos el hombre la penetro con suavidad sintiendose feliz al sentir en la punta de su pene la membrana que era la prueba de la pureza de la Miko, ella por su parte no podia dejar de sentir miedo y verguenza al sentirse penetrada por el duro tronco de carne. Y entonces sin previo aviso el ninja se lanzo furiosamente sobre la mujer buscando taladrar la membrana que protegia sus mas profundos secretos. El ninja estaba embelesado, y se esforzaba en buscar la máxima perfección en la consumación del acto. Pero la naturaleza, que tanto había influido en el desarrolló de las pasiones sexuales de Tomoe, había dispuesto, que algo tenía que realizarse antes de que fuera cortado tan fácilmente su capullo. En vano se esforzaba el ninja presionando con su excitado miembro hacia el interior de las delicadas partes de la adorable joven.  
Los rosados pliegues del estrecho orificio resistían todas las tentativas de penetración en la mística gruta. La membrana era fuerte y resistía bravamente. Al fin, en un esfuerzo desesperado por alcanzar el objetivo propuesto, el ninja se hizo atrás por un momento, para lanzarse luego con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, con lo que consiguió abrirse paso taladrando en la obstrucción, y adelantar la cabeza y parte de su endurecido miembro en el sexo de la muchacha que yacía bajo él.  
**-!AARGHHHHHH!**- Fue el desgarrador gemido que la hermosa Miko dejó escapa al sentir forzada la puerta que conducía a sus secretos, pero pudo resistir el dolor con la esperanza del alivio que suplicava que llegara lo mas pronto posible.

Asi, por aproximadamente 15 minutos Tomoe sufrio su mas dolorosa derrota entregandose de manera involuntaria a la lujuria de su agresor siendo poseida de una manera salvaje e importandole muy poco a su violador sus lagrimas y llantos de dolor, de hecho eso solo parecio excitarlo mas ya que aumento la pasion con que la penetraba.

Tomoe aumento sus contracciones musculares en el arma que en aquellos momentos la tenía ya ensartada, el firme abrazo con que el ninja sujetaba su contorsionado cuerpo de ella y la delicada estrechez de la húmeda funda, ajustada como un guante, todo ello excitaba los sentidos de ninja hasta la locura. Hundió su instrumento hasta la raíz en el cuerpo de ella, hasta que los dos globos que abastecían de masculinidad al campeón alcanzaron contacto con los firmes cachetes de las nalgas de ella. No pudo avanzar más, y se entregó de lleno a recoger la cosecha de sus esfuerzos. Fue presa también de un acceso de furia lujuriosa. Un rabioso torrente de deseo pareció inundarle las venas. Su instrumento se encontraba totalmente hundido en las entrañas de ella. Echándose hacia atrás, extrajo el ardiente miembro casi hasta la cabeza y volvió a hundirlo. Sintió un cosquilleo crispante, enloquecedor. Apretó el abrazo que le mantenía unido a su joven amante, y en el mismo instante en que otro grito de arrebatado placer se escapaba de sus labios, sintió su propio jadeo sobre el seno de Tomoe y finalmente dejo escapar un desgarrador grito de placer , mientras derramaba en el interior de su agradecida matriz un verdadero torrente de su semen. Tomoe queriendo morirse sintio como un caliente liquido se introducia en su ser y una lagrima de tristeza salio de sus ojos al comprender que por fin se habia convertido en mujer, lagrimas de dolor, trsiteza e impotencia rodaron por sus mejillas al saber que nunca mas podria usar sus ropas de sacerdotiza ya que habia perdido el derecho de usar las al ya no contar con su virtud y pureza en su cuerpo. Despues a pesar de haber culminado su obra continuo metiendo y sacando su aun erecto miembro en la recien desflorada vagina de la mujer importandole nada su llanto y dolor, finalmente termino y cinicamente le dijo:

-Listo sacerdotiza ya eres una mujer y espero que me des un hijo fuerte y saludable.

Tomoe quiso morirse al escuchar eso ya que sabia que eso podria volverse una realidad y mas sabiendo que ella estaba en sus dias fertiles y el quedar embarazada era una enorme posibilidad.

El ninja salio muy despacio de ella y viendo con lujuria como su semen salia de la recien desflorada vagina de ella y debajo de su cuerpo vio la mancha de sangra que manchaba la sabana, la muestra inequivoca que esa mujer era virgen.

-Sangraste mucho sacerdotiza

Tomoe avergonzada le dije sin abrir sus ojos y con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y sollozando.

-Ya...Conseguiste lo que querias...Vete por favor, te lo suplico, ya no me humilles mas.

El ninja se la quedo viendo por unos instantes y asintio, se vestio y antes de salir le dijo:

-No me guardes rencor, tu y tus hermanas sabian que esto iba a ocurrir si las llegamos a derrotar, esto es la guerra, si nosotros hubieramos perdido nuestras cabezas habrian rodado por el suelo, eso es algo de lo que nosotros tambien estamos concientes.

El ninja se marcho y Tomoe solo se lo quedo viendo, cerro sus ojos y permanecio en ese lugr por varios minutos. Al incorporarse un agudo dolor en su vagina lerecordo lo que habia sufrido, bajo su mirada y con tristeza y descilucion vio la mancha de sangra que manchaba la sabana blanca y un viscoso liquido blanca que salia en forma de un hilo de su vagina, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se levanto y se puso un nuevo traje que tenia en su baul de ropa, un onda de dolor y amrgura inundo su ser al recordar que ya tenia el derecho moral de portar esas ropas de Sacerdotiza al haber perdido la pureza de su cuerpo y que quizas seria la ultima vez que las usaria. Salio de su choza y fue a la desus hermanas y encontro lo que tanto temia. Dentro de sus chozas varias de sus hermanas estaban acostadas completamente desnudas y llorando su desgracia mientras la sangre de su virginidad manchaban las sabanas blancas de sus camas. Muerta de tristeza Tomoe hizo lo unico que pudo hacer, confortarlas abrazandolas mientras ellas sollozando le decian que tres o mas ninjas las habian violado y el miedo a quedar embarazadas era lo que mas les dolia. Sin emabrgo su dolor no tuvo descripcion y cayo de rodillas al suelo cuando en otras cabañas vio a hermanas suyas cometer suicidio despues de haber sido violadas, la idea de haber perdido elderecho a ser sacerdotizas y de quedar embarazadas por sus violadores fue algo que no pudieron aceptar y decidieron quitarse la vida cometiendo seppuk.u.

Tomoe no pudo mas, incapaz de ver a la cara a su amada princesa del reino de Hinomoto despues de haber perdido su pureza y de ya no poder ser su guardinana tomo sus pocas eprtenencias y huyo de su hogar e ignorando que muy pronto se reuniria con varias guerreras que habian corrido la misma suerte que ella y con las cuales formaria una alianza para cobrar venganza.

Proximo Capitulo, la hermosa y sensual monja inquisidora Sigui pierde su virginidad a manos de los herejes. Recuerden estos eventos ocurren en los libros de **Vanquished Tomo uno.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

La Caida de Sigui.

Tras terminados los eventos de Queens Blade Rebellion la poderosa Reina Claudette desaparecio dejando la Anarquia en el reinado. Esto provoco que la hermosa y sensual monja inquisidora Sigui saliera a poner orden en el reino y a cazar a su presa favorita: _Los herejes. _

Sigui es un inquisidor, una monja perteneciente a la oficina central del Papa. Su objetivo, quemar en la hoguera a todos los adoradores del diablo, paganos, e incluso los creyentes que muestran mala conducta es su misión. Ella está muy dispuesto a acabar al Ejército Rebelde, que ella considera que es una cueva de herejes.

El problema con la hermosa monja radica en su personalidad, Sigui es un devota apasionado a Dios y su severidad es insuperable, incluso a la reina Claudette. Ella le ha dado la autoridad para castigar a cualquiera que pueda ser llamado hereje. No es que ella es cruel, en realidad ella es generalmente virtuosa y noble, pero sobre todo es demasiado serio e inflexible y no duda en juzgar a la gente. Esto por supuesto molesto mucho a los pobladores de la ciudad y de algunas aldeas del reino y secretamente decidieron formar una unidad para capturar a la inquisidora. Y asi, una vez reunidos hablaron con el hombre al que habian escogido como su lider:

-!Haster, te hemos elegido como el lider del grupo para que acabemos de una vez con esa monja loca!-Dijo el mas viejo del grupo y el cual era respetado por todos.

-!Hay que matar a esa inquisidora!-Gritaron al unisono todos

El hombre, un apuesto ex-soldado de la reina Claudette y desertor hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia, era verdad la monja habia eliminado a muchos aldeanos por el hecho de considerarlos herejes por cosas insignificantes o que dañaran la reputacion o moral de Dios, pero habia un pequeño problema que le molesto cuando escucho que habia que matarla y es que el secretamente estaba enamorado de la hermosa monja y con un serio tono les dijo:

-Okey, lo hare, pero deben prometerme que respetaran su vida, solo yo decidere su destino final. ¿De acuerdo?

Los aldeanos algo molestos a regañadidentes aceptaron, muchos querian mandar a la monja a que se reuniera con Dios ya que ella habia matado a muchos de sus amigos y parientes, pero se conformaron con el hecho de derrotarla y acabar con su demente cazeria de su gente.

Dias despues en una aldea cercana al reino se escuhcaba un grito:

-Eso es una blasfemia hacia Dios. Te quemare hastala muerte! !Jucio:Te encuentro culpable! !Preparate para ser purgado por mis llamas!

-!No hermana! !Por favor! !Perdo...!ARGGGG!

El hombre no pudo terminar ya que fue envuelto en una llama azul calcinandolo solo por que la Sigui los escucho maldiciendo porque las lluvias no llegaban para su cosecha. Despues, tranquilamente la bella mujer siguio su camino e ignorando que un grupo de hombres la vigilaba ocultos entre los frondosos arbustos del bosque que estaba cerca del lugar de los hechos.

-Maldita monja demente, mira que matar a un inocente solo por lo que dijo-Susurraba el anciano lider del grupo.

-Por eso tenemos que matarla-Dijo otro algo mas joven. El tercero, un apuesto ex-caballero de la reina Claudette dijo con tono de suplica:

-Por favor les prometo que la derrotare, pero deben prometerme que respetaran su vida ¿Si?

Sus acompañantes le dieron una mirada de molestia y el anciano le dijo:

-¿Que no sera peligroso dejarla viva?

-No, mire se mucho de esas monjas y si ella pierde su crucifijo sagrado y su virginidad pierden todas sus habilidades misticas y de combate, en pocas palabras se convierten en mujeres normales.

Ambos hombres abrieron sus ojos y bocas como platos y el mas joven pregunto cruzando sus brazos en su pecho?

-¿En serio? ¿Y quien sera el afortunado que la _desflore?_

Como respuesta el hombre recibio una seria mirada de su interlocutor y sintio la punta de una espada en su cuello, con muchos problemas dijo:

-Deee...Acuerdo, ya entendi.

El anciano entonces le dijo:

-Vaya, vaya. Haster ¿Es mi imaginacion o estas enamorado de esa mujer?

Al verse descubierto el ex-soldado retiro su espada del joven y apenado bajo la cabeza.

El anciano sonrio y el dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de el y dijo:

-Okey, no te culpo, solo un verdadero idiota o un homosexual no podria sentir atraccion fisica por esa hembra, pero te advierto que te estas jugando la vida. Y si ella te derrota...Ya sabes cual sera tu destino.

-Un destino muy ardiente-Le dijo el joven mientras se frotaba su cuello donde habia estado la punta de una espada y dandole una miraa de pocos amigos. Haster molesto se separo de ellos.

Esa noche el hombre no podia dormir, recordo el dia que conocio a Sigui cuando paso a un lado de la reina Claudette, el y sus hombres le hicieron una profunda reverencia de respeto a ambas mujeres pero el no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la hermosa monja y quedar prendido de su belleza. Sin embargo lo que hizo que ella se volviera una obsesion para el hombre fue cuando la reina le pidio que mandara llamar a Sigui porque queria discutir algo importante con ella, el hombre fue a buscarla a sus habitaciones y la puerta estaba abierta al llegar a ella vio a la mujer de sus fantasias sexuales semi desnuda mientras se colocaba sus prendas. Sin poder evitarlo el Haster no pudo, por mas que quizo, desviar su mirada de ese hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo, quizo habalr pero sus cuerdas vocales se quedaron paralizadas al ver semejante espectaculo. Fue entonces que la mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre y tranquilamente le dijo sin dejar de vestirse:

-¿Se le ofrece algo soldado?

De un sopeton Haster salio del mundo de fantasias eroticas en el que estaba y en donde Dios solo sabria en que estaba pensando y completamente avergonzado le dio la espalda y le dijo:

-!Pe..Perdon Hermana! !No fue mi intencion verla y...!

-Ahorrese sus disculpas soldado, fue mi culpa por dejar abierta mi puerta, ahora ¿Que se le ofrece?-Dijjo ella interrumpiendola con una voz tranquila y pasiva, como si no le importara que el la haya visto. Haster suspiro tranquilo y dijo sin voltear:

-La reina Claudette solicita su precencia, dice que es urgente.

-Entiendo, digale que bajare en unos minutos.

-Si mi lady-Dijo haster y se marcho pero sin poder sacar de su mente el hermoso espectaculo que vio.

Bañado en sudor el hombre se desperto y con una enorme ereccion, dio un suspiro de fastidio y penso seriamente en lo que el viejo le habia dicho, si ella lo derrotaba terminaria muerto por el fuego inquisidor de la mujer que amaba, resignado a su destino, solo pudo hacer una cosa, Dormirse nuevamente y ver que pasaria mañana.

Y asi, llego el ansiado dia de la venganza para los lugareños y cerca de un claro en el bosque emboscaron a la bella mujer.

Por un isntante Shigi mostro sorpresa al verse rodeada y eldesconcierto aparecio en su bello y angelical rostro.

-Mmmm...¿Pero que tenemos aqui? Un grupo de herejes listo para ser purificados por mi fuego sagrado-Dijo la hermosa inquisidora recuperandose de la sorpresa y esbozando una picara sonrisa.

-!Rindase monja loca, la tenemos rodeada!-Gritaron los hombres, la bella y sensual mujer sonrio divertida y les dijo:

-!Herejes del mal, preparense a ser juzgados por sus diabolicos actos por la fuerza Divina de Dios!

Los hombres se detuvieron pero no por lo que dijo ella, sino que la belleza y el impresionante fisico de la mujer los impacto de sobremanera y varios de ellos pensaron simultaneamente.

-_!Caray! Me habian dicho que ella era muy hermosa y vaya si lo es_

_-!Ay Madre mia! Pero que divinos senos tiene esa mujer y que muslos _

_-!Pero que cuerpo tiene esta mujer! De solo verla ya me provoco una ereccion_

Fueron los diversos pensamientos que tuvieron los hombres al ver a semejante belleza de mujer y para colmo de males el sexy traje de la monja solo los excito mas. Shigi por su parte se extraño al ver la cara de idiotas que tenian los hombres mientras la miraban y les dijo:

-¿Que pasa herejes? ¿No van a atacarme?

Los hombres parpadearon rapidamente ya que el grito que les dio Shigi los saco del mundo de fantasias eroticas en los que estaban con ella y rapidamente desvainaron sus espadas y uno dijo:

-!Por ultima vez monja rindase por favor!

Shigi se los quedo viendo y esbozando una sonrisa y haciendoles un guiño mientras levantaba su baculo les dijo:

-¿Rendirme? Si claro...!Vengan por mi herejes!

-!ATAQUEN!-Grito el hombre ue fungia como lider y sus hombres se fueron encima de la hermosa monja y asi, la lucha comenzo.

Uno de ellos lanzo su espada contra Shigi pero lo esquivo y dandole una sonrisa a su atacante y le dijo:

-¿Eso es todo hereje?

Llego un segundo ataque y la hermosa monja lo evito pero su rostro se torno serio comprendiendo que ahora deberia tomar los cosas con mas cuidado.

Y entonces, sin previo ataco con su baculo:

-!AHHHHHH!-Fue el grito que pegaron los hombres que fueron golpeados por la fuerza divina de l arma al tiempo que salian volando varios metros y caian bruscamente en el suelo retorciendose de dolor.

-¿Ahora quien se debe rendir?-Pregunto Shigi en un tono burlon. Los hombres heridos en su orgullo propio atacaron por ambos lados a la mujer esperando encontrar una debilidad en su defensa y...Dio resultado, cuando un soldado golpeo con su espada el baculo de Shigi haciendolo retroceder.

Ella entonces solto su baculo y cerrando sus ojos dijo:

-!Pose sagrada!..._Service_

Los hombres al ver al ver lo que la monja se levanto la falda mostrandoles sus hermosos muslos y la pantaleta blanca que usaba abrieron muy grande sus ojos y su boca quedando impactados por la sensual vista que ella les estaba dando cuando de repente una cruz brillante blanca aparecio a la altura de su vagina, un fulgor blanco salio de su entrepierna lanzandolos muy lejos y estampandolos contra los arboles, los hombres que lo evitaron se replegaron.

-¿Pero que demonios fue eso?-Dijo el que asumia el papel del lider, Haster, Shigi sonrio y brincando hacia atras le dijo:

-Esto es el poder Divino de Dios hereje ¿Por que el que no se rende eres tu?

El hombre no contesto e inmediatamente le hizo ademanes a sus hombres restantes a que rodearon a Shigi y la atacaran por frente y por detras. Al verse rodeada la hermosa monja dio un enorme brinco e inmediatamente golpeo con una patada a un atacante que tenia enfrente noqueandolo de inmediato y saliendo del area de ataque.

El hombre antes de ser noqueado pudo ver a placer la prenda intima de la joven y sus hermosos muslos y penso antes de caer desmayado.

_-Bueno, valio la pena el golpe._

La batalla continuo por un rato, Shigui finalmente hizo una nueva pose que provoco que se quedaran paralizados con sus ojos y bocas abiertos y con una enorme ereccion.

-!Holy Pose! _!Fear!_

Grito ella y nuevamente la cruz que fe formo enfrente de ella disparo un fulgor blanco y acabo con sus oponentes y dejando en pie unicamente al lider del equipo, Haster. Shigi entonces lo encaro y le dijjo tranquilamente:

-Bueno hereje al parecer todo termino...¿Te rindes por la buenas o...Por las malas?

El hombre se quedo callado y penso al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa:

_-Dos, ya fueron dos poses sagradas las que hizo y segun lo que nos dijo la bruja del pantano ya no puede hacer otra mas hasta despues de 12 horas...Bueno ahora a usar la piedra magica que me dio_

Entonces saco de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra roja y la pego en la mango de su espada la cual comenzo a brillar, el sonrio y le dijo con seguridad y confianza al ver el fulgor en su espada:

-Aun no hermana, esto sera un duelo entre usted y yo.

Shigi suspiro y le dijo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y pegaba su baculo al pecho y tomaba su crucifijo:

-Como gustes.

Continuara...

Seguimos con la historia y esperando que les este gustando. ¿Quejas? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? Se los agradecer. Saludos y estamos en contacto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_En el capitulo anterior_:

-Bueno hereje al parecer todo termino...¿Te rindes por la buenas o...Por las malas?

El hombre se quedo callado y penso al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa:

El hombre se quedo callado y penso al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa:

_-Dos, ya fueron dos poses sagradas las que hizo y segun lo que nos dijo la bruja del pantano ya no puede hacer otra mas hasta despues de 12 horas...Bueno ahora a usar la piedra magica que me dio_

Entonces saco de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra roja y la pego en la mango de su espada la cual comenzo a brillar, el sonrio y le dijo con seguridad y confianza al ver el fulgor en su espada:

-Aun no hermana, esto sera un duelo entre usted y yo.

Shigi suspiro y le dijo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y pegaba su baculo al pecho y tomaba su crucifijo:

-Como gustes.

Y asi, continuamos con la historia:

El hombre al ver el crucifijo sonrio y penso:

_-!El crucifijo! Si la informacion de la bruja del pantano es cierta quitandoselo quedara indefensa y sin sus poderes celestiales._

Entonces tomo su espada con ambas manos y dijo:

-En guardia hermana!

Shigi no dudo mas y se lanzo a atacarlo con su baculo.

Haster sonrio al ver que su espada parecia haber adquirido vida propia y de un veloz movimiento el baculo salio desprendio de las manos de la monja la cual quedo soprendida y desconcertada al perder su baculo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pe...Pero como?-Dijo desconcertada la bella mujer.

El joven dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y le dijo apuntando al baculo de ella con su espada:

-Tranquilo hermana, no soy un hombre que ataca a una guerrera desarmada...Recoja su baculo

Shigi parpadeo sorprendida y sin poder creer aun como el hombre la habia desarmado.

-Errr...Bueno yo...Gracias.

La monja se acerco asu baculo y al recogerlo el hombre sufrio una enorme ereccion y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al poder apreciar a placer las carnosas nalgas de la mujer la cual las cubria brevemente una pantaleta tipo tanga y que dejaba al escubierto los cachetes de sus nalgas

Al ver semejante espectaculo pesno completamente excitado:

_-!Ay Madre mia! !Pero que divinas nalgas tiene esta mujer!_

Y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar lo que dijo la bruja del pantano:

_-Para que nunca mas pueda usar sus habilidades celestiales debes quitarle su virginidad e inseminarla con tu semen, una vez que su matriz tenga tu semen, sus mismos poderes celestiales la embarazaran._

Completamente excitado el hombre penso:

_-Bien vale la pena el riesgo de perder la vida con esta mujer si el premio a ganar es gozar su virginidad y que de paso me de un hijo, nunca habia conocido a una mujer tan hermosa como ella-_Suspiro y le dijo: -En guardia hermana!-Y se lanzo furiosamente a atacarla, ella adopto una pose de defensa y el baculo y la espada chocaron fuertemente y sacando chispas, una y otra vez se atacaron, el hombre sonrio al ver que la espada repelaba los ataques facilmente y girando rapidamente detras de ella le levanto su minifalda con la punta de su espada dejando al descubierto sus trasero y le dijo picaramente:

-!Bonitas nalgas hermana!

-!AAHHHHH!-Fue el grito de pudor que pego la bella monja y completamente sonrojada le dijo mientras se tapaba su trasero con una mano:

**-!Aparte de hereje eres un pervetido!**

Haster formando una picara sonrisa se encogio de hombros y le dijo:

-Disculpeme hermana pero no pude evitarlo es que usted es muy hermosa y no puedo tampoco evitar sentirme sexualmente atraido hacia usted.

-La bella mujer abrio como platos su ojos y su boca y sonrojandose aun mas no supo que decir ante el halago del joven y despues con algunos problemas le dijo muy furiosa:

-!De...Dejate de decir tonterias y preparate a sufrir por el grave pecado de lujuria que cometiste en mi contra!

El hombre sonrio y le dijo:

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo que va a ...?

El no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio a la bella mujer tocar el suelo con la punta de su baculo y un enorme fulgor rojo comenzaba a envolverla.

_-¿Pero que demonios?_-Penso el hombre preocupado al ver eso.

-!Cadena celestial de Dios! !Ataquen!

Y asi una enorme cadena roja con una especie de cuchilla al frente se lanzo contra el, pero para su fortuna la espada hechizada reacciono inmediatamente y destrozando la cadena ante el asombro y desconcierto de Shigi y del propio joven.

-¿Pe...Pero como es posible esto?!-Dijo Shigi completamente incredula al ver lo que le habia pasado a su cadena.

El joven sonrio y haciendole un guiño le dijo:

-No se ¿Suerte tal vez?.

Shigi apreto sus dientes, tomo nuevamente su baculo y completamente furiosa se fue sobre el joven lanzandole una furiosa patada aerea pero sin suerte ya que su contrincante le bloqueo la patada con su espada y destrozando la armadura que protegia la pierna izquierda de la monja (Y de paso viendo de nuevo la porvocativa pantaleta de ella cuando cayo al suelo)

-Lo siento hermana pero tuve que defenderme-Dijo el joven con un ligero tono de arrepentimiento

Completamente desconcertada Shigi se levanto y tomo su baculo para atacarlo pero la inseguridad se habia apoderado de ella y por consiguiente fue facil victima de la espada hechizada del soldado de la Armada rebelde.

-Rindase hermana-Dijo el soldado rebelde

-Jamas hereje-Dijo ella y con mas valor que con sentido comun, Shigui volvio a atacar solo para volver a ser dañada por la espada encantada un par de veces mas

Y asi, completamente derrotada y levemente lesionada la bella monja cayo al suelo casi semi-desmayada. Fue entonces que los hombres que Shigi lesiono con sus poses santas recuperaron el sentido y con asombro vieron a su lider tener a sus pies a la mujer quelos habia derrotada.

-Llevensela - Les dijo

El anciano lider se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Buen trabajo Haster.

-Gracias Señor y recuerde la monja es mia y...!ZOCKKK!

El hombre no pudo seguir hablando ya que un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo noqueo haciendolo caer al suelo desmayado y su agresor dijo viendolo:

-Tu mision termino soldado y ahora el "penoso" trabajo quitarle su virginida a la monja la tomaremos nosotros.

Continuara...

Seguimos con la historia despues de haberla abandonado por un tiempo. Un saludo y estamos en contacto.


End file.
